


A Summer Of Love

by Lulununu333



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: A void had to be filled, Enjoy!, I was on Tumblr for three seconds and this is what happaned, M/M, it is supernatural related I promise, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: Misha told everyone he wanted office experience, but really he just wanted that B
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Misha Collins
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	A Summer Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaChoirQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/gifts).



> I don't know fam, why not? I hope it makes your 2020 a little better, it sure did for me. Feel free to repost anywhere, I don't care.

It was the summer of the ‘83, and Misha could not be more thrilled to have secured an internship in the white house. And Misha could tell from watching West Wing daily, that that was a big deal. But that was not the only thrilling thing about it. It was not the only that made chills go down Misha’s spine, and randomly grunt whenever he thought about it for too long. It was also the fact that Bill Clinton was the sexiest man alive. Way hotter than Martin Sheen could ever hope to be. Just to have the opportunity to look at the president in person for even a second. It would be the most magical moment he could have in his entire life. I mean he got hard just watching the state of the union. And that was the same thing as magic, really. 

Little did Misha know that he would not end up meeting the presided till after two whole weeks in the internship. Not even in the hallways. That kind of thing was hard when you were stuck working adjacent to the steam pipe distribution venue. Luckily, Misah was sent to get coffee for his boss on a fairly regular basis, which meant that he had to go to the mess on a fairly regular basis which meant that he did leave the basement from time to time. And that did give him a small window of potential to run face to face with the most handsome man alive: Bill Clinton. 

And that really was the only thing that kept him going through this internship. His boss was a real jerk. Always smacking his hammer on top of things, and threatening Misha’s life if he did not turn in his internship assignments on time down to the very second. Even when Bill’s face was drawn, drained of hope. He was still beautiful. He was still bill clinton. Therefore the potential of seeing him was the only thing that kept Misha going. 

Two days later, the fateful day would come. Misha would meet Clinton, B. The B man himself. It was on his coffee run for the 20th time that day, to get his boss his 20th cup of coffee. And although that boss would later die and go to mandyville purgatory, Misha would forget that he even knew him when he saw that face. Bill Clinton’s face. And Misha’s face in that moment. Well for his dignity, we won’t go into that what was happening on his face, and… other parts of his body. Needless to say, bill was enthralled immediately. 

It would be a tremendous scandal if it ever got out. And yet Bill could not help it. His feelings for Misha were much stronger than his already not so great self control. He asked Misha if he wanted to discuss his career, and although misha only let out a moan in response, Bill took it as a yes. 

Let’s just say, they skipped dinner and moved right on to dessert. And boy was Misha one hell of a smack. Especially in the eyes of Bill Clinton. Sure if anyone asked him about it, he would later say, no I did not sleep with that angle. Tonight, the only thing on his mind was steamy steamy steamy romance, and other unelegent things of a similar nature. If you know what I am getting at. 

“BIll, I hope this summer never ends. This has been the most magical time in my life. Having sex with you is like getting hit by a train. But I need to tell you something.”

“No, Misha don’t do this.”

“I love you.” 

Bill stares back at Misha without any emotion on his face. Even if he knows internally what Misha has done. This fan fiction will have to end before it can get to the erotic parts. TT.


End file.
